Friends from the Future
by dementedqwertyuiop
Summary: InuYash nice, two more time travelers, fluffy blushing, and koga over kagome, thats kinda weird
1. notes

Permanent Disclaimer:(fanfare) Bow down to me for I am the great owner of Inuyasha (fanfare dies) or not

InuYasha was upset he had just received a note from his half-brother, asking him to meet him at the goddess tree at dawn tomorrow. He didn't know what he wanted but figured it couldn't be good. He wouldn't be so worried if Sesshomaru hadn't asked him to bring Kagome to. Well he figured no matter what happened he would always be able to protect her as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"Kagome hurry UP" Inu Yelled over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just carry me," Kagome yelled back.

Inu sighed and picked her up reaching the goddess tree in no time.

At the tree

"Brother you are late," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.

"Hey Dog turd late AGAIN not surprising." Said Kouga's from the boughs of the spirit tree.

Kagome who had been asleep in Inu's arms rolled over at Kouga's loud voice.

" BE QUIET you guys," said Inu in a harsh Whisper, "she's asleep." As he tenderly laid her down at the base of the spirit tree.

"Now," InuYasha said, "if you want my sword we're leaving now...oh and Kouga Kagome's not yours."

"Where have you been, under a rock, I gave up on her a while ago, now listen to Sesshomaru it's important he told me all about it while we were waiting for you." Kouga said evenly

(AN: Kagome has been listening and everyone has already noticed this :\ don't want to write it in hehheh)

"Now Inu no interrupting until I'm done," Sesshomaru started, "While looking through my files on how to destroy Naraku, I found the spell he used to put the barrier around his castle." Was it Inu's imagination or was Sesshomaru blushing, "I also found the only way to break the spell was for thethreeotherlordstomatesomeonefromthefuture" Sesshomaru said in one breath.

"As Kagome is the only one with any close ties to people from the future you, Kagome, must bring two of your friends from the future to erm... mate with us" Sesshomaru ended.

'That's all", Kagome said, 'I thought it was going to be hard."

"I can bring Shaa and Liz here, no problem, they believe in this kind of thing."

" There is more to the story but I'll tell that to you when you get back." Said Sesshomaru.

InuYasha sighed grabbed Kagome and jogged toward the bone eaters well without so much as a goodbye.

R&R p.s. first fic.


	2. 2

D: love it need it want it don't have it

Inu reached the bone eaters well in 5 minutes and dropped Kagome unceremoniously on the ground saying he would wait there for her (the smalls hurt his nose) Kagome brushed herself off and jumped into the well feeling the familiar light surround her

In the future

Kagome dashed into her house she needed this done with quickly to be able to hear the rest of the prophecy Sesshomaru had told her about. She just had time to notice the note on door:

Kags were going to be at your aunt's house since Souta and you (are really still in school you always miss it $ ) are on break Anyhow we wont be back till the 28th (today was the 1st)

Love you

Mom

Kagome smiled only her mom would put up a note "just in case" Kagome grabbed the phone and dialed Shaa's # Shaa picked up and said…

On the phone

Shaa: Hello, Lam residence my mothers out right now so how can I help

Kags: SHAAAAA it's me

Shaa: Me who

Kags: Kagome… Duh

Shaa: I haven't heard from you in a while, are you over your sickness

Kags: Yup, Listen, I need you and your sister to come over pronto got it

Shaa: Yea! I need to get out of here my mom left with yours to days ago and I'm desperate for company, be there in a sec.

End conversation

Five minutes later

: Doorbell:

Kagome who had been standing it front of the door for two minutes waiting impatiently yanked the door open causing Shaa to accidentally knock on her face (a.n. that actually happened to me once hehheh)

Oww Kagome said silently (meaning in her head) and ushered Shaa and her 5 minute older Sister Liz

Into the living room

"Look I have to tell you something important so no interrupting"

Shaa sighed; she was no good at keeping silent

" O.K." Kagome said, and started explaining about the Bone Eaters Well and Feudal Japan.

Five hours later

Shaa and Liz understood the whole thing and didn't have any major questions (they read about this sort of thing constantly) the only thing they could really ask about was what the people were like and they figured they would get to know them personally pretty soon.

Kagome grabbed them and yanked them, none to gently towards the well and jumped in. (AN: in my story you just have to touch Kags or Inu to get through)

In the Past

Inu jumped up and grabbed Kagome

, " What have you been doing we were worried about you" Inu Yasha Yelled

"We?" Kagome asked herself and saw Sesshomaru and Kouga Playing " Kill the defensless stick" not noticeing they had arrived.

Kagome glanced back at her friends and saw the stareing, at the to demons in almost uncontainable eccitement.

Inu Yasha glanced over his sholder and half shouted "They're here dodo heads."

Sesshomaru looked horrified at being caught doing such a childish thing and ran into the trees to make himself more presentable

Kouga just asked "Hey Kags where are your friends."

Kagome gestured behind her at the two ecastic girls

Kouga stared at Liz. (although he didn't know that was her name at the time.) Liz was weaing exteremly tight black leather jeans with a flare at the end, a tight white shirt with a picture of a wolf howling at to moons, a red one and a yellow one, blazing green eyes that promised kindness, and reddish blond hair the color of a sunset.

Sesshomaru who was right behind them was staring at a girl with dark brown, shoulder length hair, fun loving brown eyes and dark skin. She was wearing a pink skirt that fell to mid thigh and a funny bunny T-shirt that said " - I'm with stupid."

Sesshomaru cleared his throght and said, "The other part of the prophecy is I have to turn tou three into demons for this to work"

"you can do that?" Asked Kagome

"Yes" He Said simply.

Anissa thank you very much I would write more but I am only thirteen and my mom still makes me go to bed at 9:30 YUCK and I have piano everyday after school… sigh I need time to myself

R&R I was going to wait to post this until I had 5 reviews but I did any way I'm to nice sometimes. But I will wait fo 10 this time (puts on serious face) Press the button ill take any thing I need to know at least 10 people are readiing this ( holds out torch ready to place delete) push the button NOW!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Why are you even reading, the first one is permanent you know.

Onward men

(Last time) "Can you really turn us into demons" Kagome asked

"Yes." he said simply

Liz and Shaa looked at each other and yelled, " We're going to be demons, we're going to be demons!" and started doing the happy dance. (A/N you know the jumping up and down that me and my fellow idiots love to do yeah, o.k.)

"Now," said Sesshomaru, "these three stones in my hand are the only of its kind and they have the power to turn in thing into a full demon of their choice."

"I'll give you each one of these stones and I want you to say aloud the type of demon you wish to become." Sesshomaru handed the first stone to Kagome and added, "We shall do this one at a time until you are all demons. As there are only three of these, you will also share a bound between each other and be able to talk to each other through a mind link and feel what each other are feeling. There may be more I don't know about as this is all theory."

Kagome took a deep breath grasped the stone firmly in her hand a said confidently, "lioness"

Pink light blasted out from her in all directions looking like a fountain the light surrounding Kagome's body blinded the people watching her causing them to turn away the felt the earth shudder as if in pain. When the shaking ceased they turned around to find…

Kagome's P.O.V.

As the light encased her body she felt a brief ting of fear as the ground started to rumble as she felt the power of growing creep into her soul. She shuddered in pain as she felt her ears begin lengthening and her teeth become fangs, all of a sudden the pain stopped even though her body was still expanding. She then realized that the power of the earth that was now flowing through her body was easing the pain of her expanding anatomy. She then accepted the earth into her mind making the power of growing and nurturing her newfound comforter. When she did she realized that the ground had stopped shacking, the pink light had disappeared and the change was complete.

With the others

They turned around and saw a gorgeous lioness staring back at them. (A/N: She's it her true form you Know like Fluffy is a big White dog and… Yeah) She had fierce brown eyes and fur that shimmered like sun personified. Sesshomaru realized that they might have a bit of a problem with getting her into her humanoid form. Knowing that when he was in his true from he had trouble understanding people when they didn't speak clearly he did his best to enunciate properly he said, "Kagome concentrate on every thing that makes you human you need to change into your humanoid form." Kagome seemed to concentrate and **POP** She stood before them but looked amazingly different. She now had long green hair that reached to her butt two brown slashes on her right cheek and floppy ears on top of her head. Instead of her uniform she has wearing an outfit like Kagura's. She smiled (they saw fangs) " I have the power of earth and healing," She said in a half purr at the thought of grass and living things.

Sesshomaru nodded and gave the next stone to Shaa (This time he remembered to tell her how to get into her humanoid form.) She smiled softly and said, " Leopard"

Shaa's P.O.V.

As a Black light enveloped her she saw the others turn away before she could see nothing but black around her. In the back of her mind she realized that nothing was changing and then she realized that she probably had to gain a power like Kagome had. She threw her senses out try to find a power that would accept her she flew past many things feeling a pull the entire way but the only reasons she wasn't following it was because the pull was coming from all direction and suddenly she figured it out her power was wind the wind seemed to sense her acceptance and seeped in through her pores in through her nose her mouth and she sighed she found a kindred a family she handing felt with her parents a steady presence that would always be there for like her many friends and her twin. As quick as lightning a flash of pain shot up her spine the wind blew it away and she became one with the transformation. Her nails grew long her teeth sharper her body became streamlined she smiled and changed the transformation to better suit her temperament her nails and teeth stayed sharp but she only made them only able to be used for the protection of herself and others and kept the venom that was about to move into them disappear. A tail sprang out from her body as her ears became pointed like Kouga's. She called the transformation to a halt and stepped out of the whirlwind of black light that had been protecting her from the pain of her becoming a demon (A/N the wind became part of it to protect her.) She said to her new friends that had turned around when the wind and light had died down and said, in an affectionate tone, " A have the power of wind and control." Sesshomaru tilted his head at her and said clearly, "We cannot understand you are not in humanoid form."

The others P.O.V.

The gorgeous leopard stared at them sheepishly. She had Blue eyes and was midnight black unlike other leopards who were usually just dark brown but had the same build of any other leopard until **POP** she to became a semi-human. In her humanoid form Shaa Had Very long white hair that was almost transparent with three grey streaks on her left cheek and those same cerulean eyes. Shaa was wearing a black pair of jeans that had a hole for her tail and white peasant top. Sesshomaru beat the new feelings he had for this girl down and past the last stone to Liz. She grasped the stone and said, "Snow Leopard," as a gold fire embraced her.

Liz's P.O.V.

Liz looked around at the gold that encircled her she had forced herself to watch both Kagome and Shaa and knew that she had to find a power. Instead of looking at her surrounding she looked inside herself and saw a blazing flame, her hatred for the people in her time. In the flames she saw the reasons behind her love to read the hatred for the people who had killed her biological parents forcing her and her little sister to live practically alone as their foster parents were never their. She knew she kept the hatred here to use when she needed help and pulled the flame into herself letting the flame burn away the pain of transformation as well as her past. A log White tale sprouted behind her poison flowed into her claws she caught the smell of rejection in them and realized they were to go to her sister she accepted them and soothed them as her teeth grew into razor point. Remembering that the others had rejected any major assets to battle she took the in embraced them like the venom. Her eyes grew sharp she felt strong; too strong her body couldn't handle this. She pushed the power that was hurting to InuYasha turning him full demon. Her body was still very strong but not so that it hurt. She felt refreshed and leapt out of her cocoon and glanced at the others to give them an idea of what she looked like in true form and concentrated.

Others

When Liz popped out of the flame she had startled them. Inu Glanced at her gratefully and nodded. In true form she had pure white fur with black spots the amazing thing was that she had purple eyes other that she was a normal leopard. A look of concentration flashed in her eyes and once again **POP **she was in humanoid form too. This way she had Silver hair and the same purple eyes, She also had a long white tail. Liz had fur armor on similar to Kouga's except it was white. Kouga thought she looked like an angle with all that white on she smiled at him and told Sesshomaru happily, " I control fire and have the power of understanding and wisdom.

R&R sorry about the bad beginning and I really am nice to post this so soon but my friend wouldn't leave me alone glare

Press the button now plz


	4. 4

Disclaimer: don't sue 

"O.K." Sesshomaru said, "Now that that's done I need to know how long you are allowed to be here so I know how long we have to teach you to become a demon in mind as well as body."

Liz, realizing nobody was answering said, "exactly 28 days."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I want you to each go with the one of us you are most attracted too."

Kagome glanced at her friends and walked calmly over to Inu. Liz walked over to Kouga while Shaa moved towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked a little startled when Shaa reached him but quickly hid the expression. Kouga looked ecastic while Inu didn't notice as he was still getting used to his new body. Sesshomaru then said, " now each of you, and I, will bring each one of you with us to meet our tribe. Kagome as Miroku and Sango already know you I want you to stay with Keade. Inu nodded and picked her up B.S. and moved toward said village. Kouga picked up Liz and headed towards his pack while Sesshomaru set Shaa on top of Ah-Un. And moved toward his castle.

Liz P.O.V.

I settled myself more firmly in Kouga's arms and herd him purr softly when my arm brushed his chest. I smiled inside and decided to toy with the wolf prince. I faked a realistic yawn and stretched giving him an eyeful of my cleavage. I could her him straining to keep from purring again. I shifted again wrapping my arms around him and made my hand "accidentally" brush against his bum, when I suddenly remembered the connection I had with my friend and sister and called out in my mind, "hey you guys can you hear me."

"Yes," came their startled reply.

" This is so funny you HAVE to see this and replayed the scene in my mind so they could see.

BRIEF Kag Shaa P.O.V.

"You guys have to see this!" Liz's voice said in my mind. (Kouga Liz scene played here) I heard Kouga purr and burst out laughing Thee mighty wolf reduced to a cat.

Kag

Inu looked at me strangely and continued walking.

Shaa

When I burst out laughing at what liz was doing to the poor guy Sesshomaru looked at me slightly hurt until I told him what was going on, then Sesshomaru laughed and said, "man that boy's whipped!"

An: sry this is so short realy I am but this is the best quitting place for a long time p.s thank to my reviewer(s) for my 2 reviews


	5. Lost count to lazy to check even if its ...

When Shaa calmed down she decided to mess with Sesshomaru a bit too. Looking into herself she drew on the memories of tweaking her transformation and concentrated her energy into Sesshomaru tail (I know its really a boa but a tail is cuter : p) tugging the tail with her mind she imagined it going around Sesshomaru to go in front of him. With on last push of her power she sent his tail into the front of his face Shaa grabbed another strand of power and pulled the tail around him tighter causing him to be forced to chase it. Opening her mind link she sent the image to her sister and Kag.

Sess

I was yelling (in my mind) at myself for letting an emotion pass across my face

Hahahaa we showed her an emotion

Did NOT

Ohhh you LIIIEEE

Ok fine I did look hurt but only because she wasn't looking awed at my prowess in battle

DUDE we weren't even talking out loud

We?

Subconscious speaking

Ohh go away

I cant

Can to

Cannot

Can to

Cannot

Can To

Cannot

Can to

Can to

Cannot

HAH got you

Huh

You said I couldn't so there mister icey pants

You are aware that you just insulted yourself

Did not I am the one who wants you to show emotion so there

I will ignore you and you will go away….

(Sub) ohhh we all live in a yellow submarine a yellow submarine

SING IT WITH ME

…

Fine ill leave and go to the back of your mind but ill be BACK be afraid be Very afraid.

I was just celebrating the defeat of my subconscious when I felt my tail twitch a bit, ignoring it I continued on when I felt it turn tighter around my person to avoid being suffocated I turned but it kept following I ran in circles trying to avoid it and was succeeding I felt the tug on my tail but didn't stop this was kind of fn besides I thought I saw something in it and wanted a better look.

95 minutes later)

AHAH I got it I had finally caught my tail and pulled out the twig that was in it and turned around to see…

Shaa's p.o.v.

After a while I stopped pulling at his tail, as I didn't want to deplete my stores f energy too much

Expecting him to stop I looked in astonishment to see he was still chasing his tail I couldn't help it and fell down laughing my hiney off.

With Kagome

We had reached Kaede's village and were resting when Inu jumped up And said, "well as we aren't doing any thing I think we should go and see Totosai about getting you a sword, I mean a bow and arrow is just fine and dandy for you when you were human but you need sword."

The lioness demon nodded and stretched all of a sudden she took of towards where Totosai lived, and yelled, "race ya" over her shoulder at Inu who was still getting up. "That's not fair" he moaned and raced off after her

Liz p.o.v.

When Kouga and I reached his area of caves I couldn't help but feel a little nervous what if they didn't like me but a boosted my spirits and grabbed hold of Kouga's hand.

Kouga led me into the cave complex where his tribe was just in the nmiddle of lunch. When Kouga and I walked in there was silence and Ginta asked, "who is that is she the a mate for one of us?"

Looking ready to kill Kouga opened his mouth

Before he said something he would regret later I stepped in, "Actually no I'm Kouga's umm prospective mate." I looked at Kouga for confirmation who nodded slightly at my unasked question, "as Kagome is no longer the object and Ayame is a dense idiot Liz her has agreed to be my mate" Kouga said, " she will be staying here and I hope you will all be hospitable."

An unknown demon piped up, "Is she a wolf demon? She doesn't look like one."

Kouga shook his head and said, "nope she is a snow leopard and as she is rather new to being a demon, and no don't ask why, she will have need of help every once in a while and I want you to help where you can. Now if you lot don't mind Liz and I are going to the armory to look at a weapon for her"

I don't own yellow submarine nor IY

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

Hit the button

Quote of the chapter… Laughing my hiney off


	6. Chapter 6

Exiting the dining hall Kouga dragged me down the hallway turned right then went into the room to our immediate right. I looked around in wonderment at the many jewels around me. When I came back to my senses I asked Kouga why we were in a treasure chamber not in an armory.

Kouga glanced at me confused then his expression cleared and said, " Of course you wouldn't know, each demon has a specific stone tied into their being for instance my stone is onyx while I believe InuYasha is tar I think ol' poofy's is quartz."

"Puffy?"

"Sesshomaru'

"Ohhh"

"Liz as this is a very private thing I'll leave you here. I want you to hold each stone if you feel a pull sit in the corner to your right and start to meditate while thinking of a weapon. When you're done come outside I'll wait for you there, okay love, bye."

"Love?' I asked but he was gone.

Kagomes p.o.v.

Still wondering why he had called me that I looked at the pile directly to my right it was a small mound of topazes I walked over and picked one up feeling nothing particular I went on to the next after a few more I came to a Very small pile of sapphires I touched one and felt a small pull in my mind, concentrating I realized I discovered that the pull was directed towards my memories of shaa I discarded the stone and went on. After still more mounds I came to a small pile of emeralds feeling a similar pull as I had to the sapphire I figured this must be Kagome's I glanced around seeing that I had gone through all the piles looking to my right I saw a small case with the brightest stones I had ever seen one was a ruby another was an emerald and the last was a sapphire. (Aren't I predictable) going over I glanced at them when my eyes meet the ruby something inside me snapped and reached towards it. Grabbing it I went over to the corner kouga had indicated and started to meditate. Something tall I thought to my self an image of a spear came to mind. It was nice but not my thing tweaking the image around I made the blade curved similar to a scythe ad added little hooks on the top, my mental self winced that would really hurt I started to get out of my meditative state I paused and added a small dagger on the end that was detachable. Standing up I realized that my spear had a hollow the perfect size for my ruby placing it in, my body felt a surge of energy staggering I looked down and noticed my clothes had changed yet again and this time I REALY didn't like them I was wearing all black leather with a minni skirt an Y white baby doll t-shirt with a jacket over it I looked at my ruby with disgust I glared at it and said, " why did you feel the need to make me look like hooker from L.A.?" to my surprise the ruby answered, "I think you look charming' it said. I'm going mad I thought to myself and stepped outside to face my new family.


End file.
